helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Aitai Aitai Aitai na
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' September 5, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V, Event V Recorded 2012 Label Producer Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Chou HAPPY SONG BeriKyuu 2nd Single (2012) Next: Kono Machi 20th Single (2013)]] Aitai Aitai Aitai na (会いたい会いたい会いたいな; I Want, I Want, I Want to Meet You) is the 19th Single of ℃-ute. It was released on September 5, 2012, in 7 editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D, Single V and Event V. The Single V was released on September 19, 2012. Tracklist Regular Edition #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン; Sad Heaven) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Kanashiki Heaven #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Instrumental) DVD #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Saikou Music (最高ミュージック; The Best Music) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Instrumental) DVD #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Saikou Music #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Instrumental) DVD #First Performance Document Limited Edition D #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Saikou Music #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Instrumental) Single V #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Natural Lip Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2012.09.07 Happy Music *2012.09.17 Hirunan desu Concert Performances #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (part of a medley) #Kanashiki Heaven #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #Saikou Music #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ Song Information #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Kanashiki Heaven #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #Saikou Music #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro Trivia *Within it's first week, it surpassed Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku in sales, becoming ℃-ute's highest selling single until Crazy Kanzen na Otona. *A little after two weeks after the release, it was announced that Kanashiki Heaven would also have a PV. Okai Chisato revealed that she had to change the color of her hair for the PV. The PV will be included in 2 ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album and Petit Best 13. *This is the first ℃-ute single to have an Official Website. *The Single V sold 1,193 copies. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 49,686 External Links *Hello! Project discography entry *Hello! Project discography entry (Single V) *Aitai Aitai Aitai na Lyrics *Kanashiki Heaven Lyrics *Saikou Music Lyrics Category:C-ute DVDs Category:C-ute Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Single Vs Category:Single V Category:2012 Event Vs Category:Event V